Las cosas cambian
by mhcblackjack
Summary: Todo va bien para las chicas del club de música ligera, toman el té, ensayan y se preparan para el festival escolar que cada vez esta mas cerca... pero... que pasa cuando un miembro del club sufre un accidente? Las cosas jamas volverán a ser las mismas. Amor, traición, peligro, drama, amistad... todo lo que pensaban de cada una cambia Mugi/Ritsu/Mio & YuiAzu & SawakoxMugi
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde normal en el club de música ligera, todas estaban reunidas en la mesa mientras tomaban una taza de té y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate que había preparado la tecladista del grupo. Como era costumbre todavía no habían practicado siquiera una ves.

"Yui senpai, creo que es hora de practicar un poco" Azusa dijo con un tono seguro al mismo tiempo que miraba a su senpai quien estaba comiendo felizmente

"Relájate Azu-nyan… estamos canzadaaaadaaas" Yui dijo con una sonrisa intentando animar a su querida gatita

"Habla por ti misma Yui, yo también quiero practicar. Lo único que hemos hecho es holgazanear y comer pastel de Mugi" Mio dijo un poco irritada mientras comía otro trozo de pastel, en ese momento la rubia quien estaba a un lado de ella se preocupo y se puso de pie

"No te ha gustado el pastel?... también tengo magdalenas si quieres Mi-chan" ofreció Mugi un poco preocupada ya que era su primera vez preparando un pastel de chocolate completamente

"No¡ No Mugi, el pastel esta perfecto como siempre" Mio le sonrió a su amiga "Solo quiero practicar un rato, es todo" rio nerviosa la pelinegra

"Oi Mio¡….." Ritsu estaba a punto de decirle algo a su mejor amiga cuando de repente su celular comenzó a sonar así que lo contesto al instante "Moshi moshi?... Si…. Si soy Tainaka Ritsu, hermana de Satoshi…." Mientras Ritsu hablaba por teléfono se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del club, algo que nunca hacia cuando hablaba por teléfono. Normalmente no le importaba si escuchaban su platica.

"Debe ser algo importante…" una voz se escucho y todas voltearon asustadas pero solo se encontraron con su Maestra Sawako que ya estaba bebiendo el té junto con ellas

"De donde saliste Sawa-chan¡" Yui dijo asustada

"Quieres un poco de pastel?" Ofreció Mugi, la maestra solo le sonrió y asintió lo cual hizo que Mugi se ruborizara… después de todo aun no olvidaba su enamoramiento por su maestra.

Todas se quedaron calladas intentando escuchar al menos un pedazo de la platica que tenia Ritsu pero era imposible… cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entro Ritsu muy contenta

"Todo bien Ritsu?" Pregunto Mio muy preocupada por su amiga

"Oh?... Si, todo esta ben, mi hermano esta en la oficina del director porque se peleo con un chico de ultimo grado… genial no?" Ritsu dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila azul

"suena serio, no quieres que llame a tus padres?" Sawako ofreció mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

"Que? No, no te preocupes Sawa-chan, lo tengo bajo control… de todos modos mis padres están en Nueva York, por cosas de trabajo…. Además no quiero que se enteren porque van a castigar a mi hermano y lo que hizo solo demuestra que ya es todo un hombre hahaha¡" Rio Ritsu muy maliciosa

"Ritsu¡ deberías estar decepcionada no feliz¡" Mio se quejo y luego le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente por unos segundos. Pero como si nada pasara después de unos segundos Ritsu se puso de pie y siguió acomodando sus cosas

"Nos vemos chicas…" Ritsu dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salirse se giro y con su tradicional sonrisa dijo "Las quiero mucho…"

Todas se asombraron por lo que dijo la baterista, no es algo que Ritsu diga algo así

"Que rara es Ritsu-senpai" Dijo Azusa entre dientes.

Después de tomar el té intentaron practicar tan solo una vez, el festival esta a la vuelta de la esquina y este año presentaran un nuevo repertorio de canciones para sus fans. Primero intentaron practicar sin baterista pero ninguna llevaba el ritmo. Luego Mio intento tocar la batería ya que Ritsu le había enseñado un par de cosas pero al parecer Mio era un poco tímida y no tocaba fuerte ni con ritmo... Al final Sawako fue quien toco la batería, fue un poco diferente a Ritsu pero solo lograron tocar una canción.

"Creo que esto será todo por hoy" Mugi dijo mientras apagaba su teclado "Sin Ritsu no podemos ensayar" agrego con una sonrisa

"Si, creo que será mejor que nos vallamos a casa" Mio dijo desanimada

"Bueno chicas, tengo que irme también... Las veo mañana" Sawako dijo, dejo las baquetas y salió rápidamente.

Mio se acerco y tomo las baquetas de su amiga para entregárselas luego. Todas guardaron sus instrumentos y se prepararon para irse. Las 4 chicas iban caminando animadamente hacia sus casas mientras hablaban sobre el Festival, Mio miro hacia su izquierda donde se encontraba el cruce hacia la escuela de Satoshi, se sorprendió cuando vio un carro estrellado contra un poste de luz, un camión de bomberos que rescataba al conductor y una ambulancia que llevaba a alguien, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a un joven parado viendo todo como un zombie. "Oi Yui-senpai, regresa aquí" la voz de Azusa la saco de sus pensamientos, vio como Yui corría hacia donde estaba el accidente un tanto emocionada y con ganas de saber que paso, en cuestión de segundos su rubia amiga corrió hacia el accidente también "Vamos a ver que paso Azusa" Mio dijo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el accidente "Senpai, eso es de mala educación" Azusa dijo mientras miraba al suelo

MIO POV

El accidente parece ser mas serio de lo que pensé, puedo ver sangre en el suelo... Ese pensamiento me hizo temblar, la sangre me disgusta

"Oummm... Hola, sabes que ocurrió?" Yui dijo con seguridad al joven que se encontraba ahí

"Yui-senpai, no seas tan directa" la regaño Azusa. Mire al joven con atención... Tenia un uniforme parecido al de Satoshi, supongo que viene de la escuela. Pobre de el, debe de estar asustado.

"Si, si se que paso... Yo venia de la escuela y cuando estaba cruzando la calle vi a este carro que venia muy rápido y moviéndose muy raro, la verdad es que me paralice y no me podía mover pero no se, de la nada salió una persona y me empujo del camino... Pero al parecer la atropellaron..." El joven seguía hablando pero me aleje de ellos, quería ver el accidente mas de cerca, lo se lo se, la curiosidad mato al gato pero no es tan malo ser curioso de vez en cuando.

Me puse a la mitad de la calle enfrente de la cinta amarilla de -no pasar-. Mire el suelo, había piezas del carro y sangre pero de repente algo me deslumbro haciéndome cerrar los ojos al momento... Que es eso?... Es naranja.. Tal vez amarillo... Es... Es... Una diadema? Un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espalda, no es lo que yo pienso verdad? ... Seguí mirando alrededor... Esta vez vi una maleta azul, igual a la mía y junto a esta un celular negro destrozado, las piezas se unían pero pensé que era solo una coincidencia, que tal vez una chica de mi escuela fue quien fue atropellada... Pero, todos mis pensamientos cambiaron cuando vi el colguije naranja en la mochila... Esto...esto no es verdad...

"RITSUUUU" Grite, deje el estuche con mi bajo en el suelo y son la fuerza suficiente rompí la cinta de la policía, corrí pero no la veía... Alguien tomo mi brazo, es un policía pero no escuche lo que dijo. Con la vista seguí el rastro de sangre en el piso hasta que vi a unos paramédicos cargando a alguien en una camilla, su rostro estaba cubierto con sangre.. No pude ver mucho, pero cuando un mechón café resbalo de su cara pude notar que esa persona era Ritsu, mi corazón paro por un segundo. La verdad no se como pero me libre del policía y corrí hacia los paramédicos, me puse al lado de la camilla y mire a Ritsu, su uniforme estaba rasgado y su cuerpo cubierto de sangre... "RITSU! Idiota! .. " tome el cuello de su uniforme y la levante un poco "Abre los ojos Ritsu.." Comenzó a llorar

"Mio-chan!" Unas fuertes manos me tomaron y me jalaron, es Mugi, se veía igual de asustada que yo "tranquila por favor, estas asustado a Azusa" me dijo intentando abrazarme pero la empuje

"Ritsu... Ritsu... Que acaso no la vez Mugi?" Le dije enojada

"Si Mio, se que pasa y si te pones nerviosa no me podemos ayudar... Relájate por favor" esta vez, ella parecía enojada, me asuste un poco porque ella nunca es así

"Ustedes conocen a esta joven?" Dijo un paramédico

"Si, ella es nuestra amiga" Mugi respondió mientras me abrazaba

"Pueden contactar a sus padres?" Pregunto el paramédico

"Sus... Sus padres... no están en Japón" respondí intentando no llorar

"Esta bien, chicas.. Una de ustedes tiene que venir con nosotros en este momento, su amiga va a morir si no la llevamos a un hospital" El paramédico dijo mientras metían a Ritsu a la ambulancia

"Yo iré, solo denme un segundo" Mugi dijo rápidamente, rompió el abrazo y me tomo por los hombros haciéndome mirarla "escucha atentamente Mio, yo me voy a ir en la ambulancia con Ritsu, tienes que llamar a Sawa-chan para que te lleve en su carro a recoger al hermano de Ritsu, luego ve a dejarlo a su casa.. Voy a encargarme de que haya alguien que lo cuide... Dile a Yui y a Azusa que corran a mi casa y que busquen pijama para mi, también que vallan a la tuya por pijama... También me encargare que un chofer las lleve a todos lados... Te veré en el hospital, le enviare la dirección a Sawa-chan... Entendido?" Dijo Mugi y yo solo asentí, en realidad me confundí un poco pero es una situación que ocurrió muy rápido, supongo que ella no tubo el tiempo para planearlo todo bien, en menos de un segundo ella subió a la ambulancia y esta se fue. Mire hacia donde Yui y Azusa estaban, Yui tenia la mochila de Ritsu a un lado mientras abrazaba a Azusa intentando calmarla, para ser honesta tengo que aceptar que abecés es madura. Les explique lo que harían y lo entendieron, pero justo en el momento en que iban hacia casa de Mugi un auto negro apareció y un hombre bajo, dijo que era un chofer enviado por la señorita Kotobuki Tsumugi para llevar a Yui y a Azusa a todos lados, Dios! Mugi es rápida... De el asiento del copiloto bajo un joven rubio con traje y con lentes, tenia una sonrisa muy hermosa. El se acerco a mi, se quito los lentes obscuros y me sonrió

"Mi nombre es Ren, soy el guardaespaldas de Mugi, y también soy su amigo, me ha enviado para cuidar de Tainaka Satoshi..." Dijo, me ofreció la mano pero cuando me di cuenta mis manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, Ren me miro asombrado y de su saco chaqueta un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarme las manos "Esta usted bien?" me pregunto, yo solo pude asentir… la sangre de mi mejor amiga estaba en mis manos "Límpiese las manos por favor, iré a recoger su instrumento, lo ha dejado tirado en el piso" Sonrió…

tiene razón, deje mi bajo en el suelo… pobre Elizabeth, pero estoy mas preocupada por Ritsu… que se supone que le diga a Satoshi cuando lo vea? –tu hermana tubo un accidente- o algo así? Sera un poco difícil, estoy segura.. pero intentare ser fuerte por Ritsu, ella siempre es fuerte por mi.

Pasaron algunos minutos, tome asiento en una banca que estaba cruzando la calle, Ren se sentó a mi lado y me platico varias cosas intentando calmarme, me dijo que era primo segundo de Mugi pero que había sido contratado por ser buen amigo de la futura heredera Kotobuki, es un chico muy agradable…. Y…. Tengo que ser honesta, es muy guapo, lo único malo es que es mayor que yo.

De repente vi un carro estacionarse cerca y de el salía Sawa-chan sensei muy alterada, en cuando me vio corrió hacia mi

"Que paso exactamente.. no pude entender cuando me llamaron" Dijo Sawa-chan muy asustada, yo me puse de pie y la mire de reojo

"Platiquemos en el auto, tenemos que ir por Satoshi" y sin más me dirigí a su auto. Ren se ofreció a ser el conductor a lo que Sawako acepto muy contenta ya que realmente no quería manejar.

El camino en carro duro tan solo unos minutos pero fue suficiente tiempo para decirle a Sawa-chan lo que había ocurrido, casi se pone a llorar pero le dije que por mas que lloremos no regresaríamos el tiempo, un buen consejo… debería escucharme de vez en cuando…..


	2. Chapter 2

MIO POV Llegamos a la escuela de Satoshi, fuimos directamente a la oficina del director. Nos dijeron que Satoshi estaba dentro de la oficina ya que afuera estaba el estudiante con el que se peleo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la oficina una mano tomo mi muñeca así que rápidamente me gire, era el chico, con el que Satoshi se peleo.

"Tu... Tu eres Tainaka Ritsu?... No luces como ella..." Me dijo burlándose un poco, estaba a punto de decirle que no pero la forma en que lo dijo me intrigo así que le conteste

"Y que te hace pensar que no soy Ritsu" Dije algo malhumorada, el chico se puso de pie frente a mi y me dirigió una sonrisa

"Bueno no te pareces a Satoshi y ... Bueno Ritsu es mas como un chico sabes! Hahaha cuando la vi lo primero que dije fue, Wow! Jamás saldría con una chica que atrae mas mujeres que yo! Haha, bueno... Es una broma haha... Dime cual es tu nombre dulzu-" lo corte dándole una bofetada bastante fuerte

"Tu nombre no te incumbe, y si es una lastima que hasta una chica atraiga mas mujeres que tu" Le dije muy arrogantemente, en ese momento sentí una mano sosteniendo mi hombro , gire un poco mi cabeza y vi a Ren

"Ese joven la esta molestando?" Me pregunto

"Solo intimídalo un poco" Dije muy segura mientras entraba a la oficina del director, Sawa-chan venia justo detrás de mi y con una mirada fulmino al tipo tonto.

Al cerrar la puerta de la oficina Satoshi giro su cabeza con esa sonrisa tan característica de los hermanos Tainaka, intente sonreírle pero no pude… en ese momento el solo se puso de pie y me miro como preguntándome que pasaba.

"Usted no es la señorita Tainaka Ritsu verdad?" dijo el director firmemente "Te advierto Satoshi, si esta es una broma yo….-" corte al director antes de que terminara su frase

"No¡ Señor, soy Mio Akiyama, la mejor amiga de Ritsu…"

"Y yo soy Sawako Yamanaka, la maestra de Ritsu, no se preocupe señor esto no es ninguna broma" esta vez fue Sawa-chan quien hablo "tenemos que llevarnos a Satoshi en este momento, su hermana Ritsu tubo un accidente y esta en el hospital" dijo

"Onne-chan?... Mio… donde esta ella? Que paso?" Satoshi estaba confundido pero no asustado

"Te diré luego Satoshi, por favor sal ya… un guardaespaldas nos espera" le dije algo seria como siempre… aunque, sonara infantil pero me sentí especial al decir eso…

"Necesito una firma de enterado antes de que Satoshi se pueda ir" El director nos señalo un papel

"Yo la doy, no se preocupe yo me hare cargo de que los señores Tainaka estén enterados" Sawa-chan dijo con una sonrisa sincera… si tan solo el director supiera que Sawa-chan es peor que una niña.

En el auto mientras le contaba a Satoshi que había pasado el empezó a llorar, es un niño sensible un poco mas que su hermana, pero cuando lo dejamos en su casa Ren supo como consolarlo, por algo Mugi lo selecciono.

"Creo que nos vemos mañana" le dije a Satoshi antes de salir de su casa pero en eso el corrió y tomo mi mano, después de todo el siempre ha dicho que soy como una hermana mayor

"Pero que pasa con mi onne-chan" dijo muy preocupado

"Tranquilo… te llevare a verla cuando Mugi.. digo la señorita Kotobuki me de la orden de hacerlo, por el momento creo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí" Ren dijo con una sonrisa, no se porque pero tengo el presentimiento que el debería ser maestro, controla mas a los niños que Sawa-chan

"Esta…esta bien" dijo Satoshi.

-o-o-o-o-

Sawa-chan nos llevo en su auto hacia el hospital que Mugi había marcado, esta un poco lejos, seguramente nunca lo he visto antes.

"Mio, estas segura que anotaste bien la dirección?" me pregunto Sawa-chan mientras daba la vuelta para llegar a nuestro destino

"Si.. me lo dijo 2 veces" dije muy segura… pero en ese momento vimos el nombre del hospital, Sawa-chan freno de golpe, ambas teníamos cara de sorpresa

KTBK International Hospital

"No puede ser…" Dijo Sawa-chan

"Dios¡ Mugi no debe de entender que no tenemos el dinero que ella tiene, este hospital es el mas caro y prestigioso en Japón" Mi cabeza estaba apunto de explotar, todas estas emociones y ahora Mugi nos trajo a un hospital que jamás podrán pagar los padres de Ritsu.. esta loca?

Sawa-chan condujo el carro y lo estaciono en el primer espacio que encontramos disponible, bajamos y fuimos a la lujosa recepción que parecía mas un centro comercial o un palacio… La recepcionista nos sonreía así que nos acercamos con mas confianza

"En que les puedo ayudar?" dijo con una sonrisa, sus ojos muy abiertos y con estrellitas dentro de ellos

"Venimos a ver a Tainaka Ritsu.. entro en una ambulancia junto con una amiga que la acompañaba" Dijo Sawa-chan

"Déjenme ver…." Dijo la recepcionista y comenzó a buscar algo en su computadora "Lo siento pero no hay nadie registrado con ese nombre en el piso de emergencias… pero tal vez si me dan el nombre de la amiga que la acompaño podre saber donde esta" De nuevo nos sonrió

"Es Kotobuki Tsumugi.." Dijo Sawa-chan, los ojos de la recepcionista se abrieron como plato y sin pensarlo tomo el teléfono y llamo a alguien "En un momento vendrá una enfermera a llevarlas al cuarto de su amiga"

Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo para tomar asiento porque una enfermera con uniforme azul llego, nos saludo y nos guio hacia el elevador, para mi sorpresa presiono el botón del piso 10 en vez de llevarnos al segundo o tercero donde se supone que están los pacientes de emergencia. Cuando se abrieron las puertas pude darme cuenta que este piso era aun mas lujoso que la recepción… oh dios Mugi¡ en que problemas nos metes. La recepcionista abrió la primera puerta y nos dijo que entráramos… ahí estaba Ritsu en una camilla mientras una enfermera de uniforme rosa y pelo rubio le limpiaba la sangre de el rostro.

"Buenas tardes" Dije al entrar, para mi sorpresa cuando la enfermera se dio la vuelta pude ver que no solo era una enfermera sino que era Mugi "Mugi que haces vestida así¡" dije alterada

"así se viste una enfermera aquí… me queda mal?" Dijo preocupada

"No¡ Mugi te vez hermosa" Sawa-chan la defendió lo que hizo a Mugi sonrojar al instante

"pero no se supone que alguien debería estar haciendo esto? Una verdadera enfermera?" Dije y Mugi solo rio un poco

"Mio-chan yo soy una enfermera de verdad…tengo un certificado de enfermera.. es que cuidaba a mi madre cuando estaba muy mal de salud" Me dirigió una sonrisa y yo solo me quede con la boca abierta.. hay alguna cosa que Mugi no haga bien?

"Ok.. te creemos, pero tenemos otro problema, este hospital es demasiado para nosotras Mugi, no tenemos el dinero para-" Intento decir Sawa-chan pero Mugi la interrumpió

"Lo se"

"Entonces? Porque trajiste a Ritsu aquí?" Dijo algo molesta

"Este hospital es mío.." dijo Mugi como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo y mientras se giraba a seguir limpiando el rostro de mi mejor amiga

"QUEEEEE?" casi gritamos Sawa-chan y yo al mismo tiempo. Mugi de nuevo solo sonrió

"Es el hospital de mi abuelo, pensé que lo sabían.. si dices los sonidos de las siglas del Hospital –KTBK- suena como Kotobuki" explico

"Oh.. bueno, siento que era de esperarse.. pero un momento? No nos cobraran por tener el decimo piso del hospital? " Dije muy preocupada aun, lo se la preocupación es parte de mi ser

"Oh, este es el piso destinado solo a mi familia…. Pero lo puedo usar como yo quiera, Ritsu es parte de mi familia así que cuando le lograron controlar el sangrado ordene que la trajeran aquí para que la pudiera cuidar personalmente"

"Creo que eso me relaja un poco.." solté un suspiro y mire a mi alrededor, pude ver que había un maleta rosa en el suelo, es mía estoy segura "Yui y Azusa ya vinieron?" pregunte

"Si, estuvieron un rato aquí pero al aparecer Azusa tenia que llegar a su casa temprano" Mugi me respondió, ella esta muy concentrada en su trabajo "Puedes ir a ponerte tu pijama, ahí esta el baño" señalo un puerta, asentí y tome mi mochila

"Yo lamentablemente me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer aun como maestra… vendré mañana en cuanto la escuela termine" Sawa-chan dijo un poco seria, me dirigió una sonrisa y salió por la puerta. Suspire y me dirigí hacia el baño, es como si la actitud de todas hubiera cambiado de repente, es de esperarse, esta situación nos tomo por sorpresa pero aun así todo esto me hace sentir extraña como si fuera a soltarme a llorar y a gritar en cualquier momento… Tengo un extraño sentimiento, siento que puedo llamar al celular de Ritsu, ella contestara y e dirá que todo estará bien, pero no lo esta… ella esta una cama de hospital y por lo que veo su celular esta destrozado.

Me cambie lentamente y amarre mi cabello en una coleta, la verdad hace mucho calor en el hospital, o tal vez son mis nervios.

Cuando salí de el baño lo primero que hice fue mirar a la enfermera Mugi quien levantaba la blusa blanca del uniforme de Ritsu, aun no le ponían una bata de hospital porque tenían que limpiarle la sangre. Solo le levanto la blusa para mostrar su abdomen, sonreí mientras recordaba cuando su hermano y ella se peleaban por ver quien tenia un cuerpo mas marcado, y aunque Satoshi es un hombre tengo que reconocer que jamás superaría al cuerpo de Ritsu.

Mugi se dispuso a limpiarle el cuerpo pero cuando su mano se puso en contacto con el abdomen de Ritsu sus mejillas se pusieron muy rojas y dejo de hacer lo que hacia

"Que pasa Mugi?" Dije mientras me acercaba a ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y continuo trabajando

"Ritsu-chan… es fuerte" se limito a decir, sus manos recorrían el abdomen de mi mejor amiga, lo único que las separaba era el pañuelo que Mugi usaba para limpiarla, la mire por unos segundos antes de responder a su comentario, podía ver como se mordía el labio inferior y como sus mejillas cada vez eran mas rojas, todos sabemos que Mugi tiene un lado un poco pervertido pero siempre lo había podido ocultar muy bien.

"Ella y Satoshi normalmente van a hacer ejercicio todos los días juntos" le comente, comenzó a sentirme incomoda viendo como Mugi se aprovechaba de mi inconsciente amiga así que me puse del otro lado de la camilla, mirando a Mugi con una sonrisa aparentando que nada pasaba, ella me miro con una sonrisa y continuo haciendo su trabajo "No quieres que te ayude en algo Mugi?" le pregunte, ella asintió y me señalo una mesita donde había un pañuelo limpio y al lado de este un plato con un poco de agua

"Toma ese pañuelo y ayúdame con la sangre de sus brazos y manos por favor, si vez alguna cortad profunda me avicas para que pueda desinfectarla " dijo, mientras ella explicaba yo tome el pañuelo y lo moje un poco, luego me dirigí de nuevo al lado de Ritsu, tome su mano y comencé a limpiarla, realmente su brazo no tenia mucha sangre solo unos cuantos raspones pero su mano si estaba muy lastimaba, vi varias cortadas y le avise a Mugi cada que veía una, estoy segura que Ritsu estará un poco molesta cuando le digamos que no podrá sostener sus baquetas, limpie el otro brazo y su mano, pero a diferencia de la otra mano, esta solo tenia las cortadas en su muñeca, eso me alegro un poco.

"Mio-chan, después de que termines será mejor que te acuestes a dormir, ya es un poco tarde.." Mugi dijo, ya estaba por terminar de limpiar el cuerpo de Ritsu, Mugi ya solo estaba desinfectando las heridas.

"Esta bien, dormiré en el sillón"

"Hare lo mismo que tu, así que déjame un espacio Mio.. pero por el momento yo tengo que ir con el doctor para avisarle que he terminado" Mugi dijo, luego se limpio las manos y salió de el cuarto.

Valla que Mugi es muy extraña abecés, normalmente es muy linda y callada, podemos pasar horas hablando pero hoy la veo concernida, se ve preocupada… espero que no halla visto nada malo con Ritsu.

Tome asiento en un lado del sillón, abrace mis piernas a mi pecho mientras veía a Ritsu 'dormir' en la camilla, ya que tenia la cara limpia podía ver que se veía relajada, si flequillo cubría su frente, algunas vendas estaban en ciertas partes de su rostro… no se veía tan mal después de todo. Los minutos pasaron y yo seguía en silencio, ver a Ritsu tan relajada me daba un poco de miedo, sentía que en cualquier momento ella iba a brincar para asustarme, que extraño.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya era tarde, Mugi y yo intentábamos dormir en el sillón, era un sentimiento extraño entre las dos, no porque nunca hallamos dormido juntas sino porque esta vez no se sentía bien

"Mugi?.." susurre, intente mirarla en la obscuridad, lo único que podía ver eran sus hermosos ojos azules que brillaban.

"Que sucede Mio?"

"Cuanto tiempo estaremos durmiendo en el hospital?"

"Solo por esta noche, mañana podremos irnos a casa… todavía tenemos que ir a la escuela, mañana llegara una enfermera a cuidar de Ritsu" me explico y luego soltó un suspiro

"En las tardes vendremos a verla verdad?" pregunté

"Claro, vendremos todas juntas….. no te preocupes Mio-chan, Ritsu esta fuera de peligro.. solo hay que esperar a que despierte" y de nuevo suspiro

"Esta bien, Buenas noches Mugi.. y gracias por haber cuidado de Ritsu" le dirigí una sonrisa y ella me la devolvió.

Solo hay que esperar a que despierte…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Gracias por esperar este capitulo, también gracias por los reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo ^^espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y claro, dejen un review


	3. Chapter 3

Después de un día en el hospital Mugi y Mio regresaron a su vida escolar de siempre aunque ahora por las tardes en vez de tomar el té en la sala del club todas iban a el hospital para visitar a su baterista quien aun no despertaba.

Todos los días Yui hacia la misma pregunta "Cuando va a despertar Richan..?"

"Pronto senpai, solo se paciente" respondía Azusa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su senpai.

Cada vez que Yui preguntaba esto Mio y Mugi suspiraban, ya había pasado mucho tiempo para ellas. No podían soportar más sin la baterista. Faltaba una semana para el festival, no han practicado demasiado. Ha sido muy difícil para todas, afortunadamente Satoshi se sabe algunas canciones de HTT en batería gracias a su hermana pero aun así le han tenido que enseñar algunas partes que el no se sabe.

En este momento las chicas están todas en clase como normalmente. Sawako explica un tema de historia, de repente el celular de Mugi comienza a vibrar en su bolsillo, es algo muy inusual así que sin pensarlo se puso de pie

"Mug…digo Kotobuki-san que sucede?" Dijo Sawa-chan

"Yo…etto… podría salir del salón para contestar una llamada?"

"Kotobuki-chan estamos a la mitad de una clase"

"Lo se, lo se pero… jamás me llaman en horario de clases a menos que sea una emergencia, puede tratarse de mis padres os de Ritsu-chan" al mencionar el nombre de Ritsu Mio volteo a verla y Yui alzo su cabeza ya que estaba durmiendo en clase.

"Esta bien, solo porque puede ser una emergencia.. pero no salgas del salón, si alguien te ve me van a reprimir, solo llama nosotras nos mantendremos calladas" Sawako intentaba ser una buena profesora pero la curiosidad y la preocupación que tenia por su alumna y amiga Ritsu era mayor que su responsabilidad.

Mugi asintió y saco el teléfono, ya tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje de su maid Sumire que decía –llámame en cuanto veas esto- sin pensarlo le marco y espero pacientemente, todas las miradas estaban sobre ella pero parecía no importarle. "Moshi moshi?...soy yo Sumire…. Si, claro que estoy en clase…..Enserio¡ Es fantástico…..A que hora?... Claro que si…Muchas gracias pequeña, nos vemos luego" la llamada había terminado, toda la clase estaba esperando que Mugi dijera que había pasado, pero la rubia Kotobuki solo guardo su celular y sonrió mirando al frente esperando a continuar la clase.

"Que dijo Mugi-chan¡" Yui dijo, Mugi se sorprendió y se puso de pie

"Sumire dice que llamaron del hospital y que Richan despertó a las 12 am….oh y que la familia real inglesa me mando dulces" cuando dijo la segunda noticia todos hicieron una cara de 'porque lo dice tan tranquila?'

"De..despertó?..." Mio no lo podía creer

"Oh dios que buena noticia¡" Sawako puso la mano sobre su pecho, cerro los ojos y sonrío

"Si, podremos ir a verla en la tarde yo creo, pero hay que llevar a Satoshi.." Mugi dijo. Todas las demás alumnas de la clase permanecían calladas pero felices, todas en el grupo extrañaban a Ritsu y sus bromas extrañas

o-o-o-o-o

Por la tarde Ren paso en una camioneta a recoger a las 4 chicas, en el carro venia Satoshi con una regalo en la mano. Parecía muy emocionado.

Cuando llegaron al hospital todos los empleados saludaban a Mugi muy honrados

"Ojou-sama es un placer vela aquí"

"Ojou-sama, gracias por cuidar de nosotros"

Mugi solo sonreía y los saludaba, todas estaban muy emocionadas en especial Mio quien no paraba de jugar con sus manos y mover su cabello, quería ver a su amiga despierta, quería decirle cuanto la había extrañado y quería ser la primera en abrasarla…

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Ritsu todos tomaron un respiro muy grande y luego Mugi abrió la puerta. Ritsu estaba mirando la tele con una sonrisa

"RICHAAAAAAN¡" Yui grito asustando a Ritsu, bronco sobre ella y la abrazo

"Yui..me lastimas…" decía Ritsu en voz baja

"Yui-senpai, bájate de ella ahora¡" Azusa dijo con un poco de celos. Ritsu sonrió al verlas, para ella no había pasado tanto tiempo, solo un par de horas ya que había estado dormida todo el tiempo.

"Gracias Azusa" agradeció Ritsu, con la mirada busco a su mejor amiga y sonrió, pero por otro lado Mio parecía que estaba a punto de soltar en lágrimas "Oi Mio… estas bien?"

"Si…." Mio susurro, sin pensarlo corrió y abrazo a su amiga, dejando su cuerpo caer ligeramente sobre el de Ritsu, sus manos se aferraron a su cuello y su rostro quedo justo debajo del cuello de Ritsu.

"Tranquila Mio-chuan, solo han pasado algunas horas desde que nos vimos haha" Bromeo Ritsu mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de su amiga

"No recuerdas nada Richan?" dijo Mugi preocupada "Sabes que día es hoy?"

"Es.. Miércoles¡ por supuesto… nos despedimos en el club y fui corriendo por mi hermano pero un carro iba a atropellar a un joven así que lo empuje, el carro me golpeo y me desmaye, por eso estoy aquí" Ritsu dijo muy segura de si misma, Mio rompió el abrazo y la miro asustada

"Hoy es Viernes Ritsu, han pasado 2 semanas desde el accidente…" Explico Mio a lo que Ritsu rio

"Que va¡ Solo han pasado algunas horas desde que me desmaye, solo fue un golpe"

"Fue… fue mas que eso Richan…" Mugi intervino "El carro te golpeo y luego se estrello, vidrios y piezas de metal se enterraron en tu cuerpo, tuvieron que operarte el brazo para sacarte una pieza de metal…. Estuviste en coma por un largo rato, y Satoshi tubo que donar sangre para ti" En ese momento todas se pusieron serias, nadie hablaba. Los ojos de Ritsu se hicieron mas grandes, ella estaba asombrada

"Coma?... operación?.. n-no lo creo…. Yo…etto, Satoshi no puede donar sange, el es menor de edad… y-y-yo me s-siento muy b-bien.." Ritsu intento levantarse de su cama pero justo cuando movio la mano empujando las sabanas se su cama, sintió como si una navaja se le hubiera enterrado en la mano y grito. Mugi "la enfermera" empujo a Mio quien estaba estorbándole y fue a auxiliar a Ritsu, la tomo por la cintura y la acomodo bien en la cama

"Richan, se que es difícil pero por favor no hagas nada como esto , solo descansa. Te acabas de despertar y aun eres débil" Explico Mugi pero Ritsu estaba ansiosa y asustada, su primer impulso fue tomar a la rubia por el cuello de su camisa y acércala a ella. Mugi abrió sus ojos como platos ya que sus rostros se estaban rozando. Los ojos de Ritsu eran seguros, Mio se quedo parada sin decir nada al mismo tiempo que sentía frio en su pecho. Yui y Azusa solo se miraron una a la otra como si no superan que decir.

"Dime que estoy bien…" dijo Ritsu asustada. Mugi tomo saliva, estaba nerviosa y no sabia porque. Realmente ella aun estaba enamorada de su maestra pero no podía negar que su amiga era realmente linda y atenta, como ella había dicho antes, si fuera un chico seria muy popular.

"Estas bien…" Susurro Mugi intentando no mover mucho sus labios asustada de terminar besando a Ritsu enfrente de todas. La situación era cada vez mas incomoda así que de la nada Azusa saco las orejas de gato de su bolso y se las puso en la cabeza.

"Ritsu senpai, tu estas bien….nyan…" dijo muy avergonzada, en ese momento Ritsu se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó a Mugi, se sonrojo y miro a otro lado

"Lo..lo siento Mugi" Dijo aun muy avergonzada

"Ritsu, deberías relajarte Satoshi quiere entrar a verte y ya sabes que el se estresa con facilidad" Mio dijo muy fría a su amiga mientras se acercaba a su bolso azul y sacaba las baquetas de su amiga. Sin pensarlo se las arrojo justo a la cara y se giro "Toma, las olvidaste"

"Ten mas cuidado Mio-chan" dijo Mugi con una sonrisa

"ah, si… lo siento" dijo Mio sin darle mucha importancia

"Mio, estas bien? Hice algo mal? " pregunto Ritsu preocupada como siempre, Mio la miro fríamente, luego camino hacia la salida del cuarto

"No, es solo que tengo tarea… me voy" Mio abrió la puerta y se fue, Yui entendió lo que pasaba y sin pensarlo salió corriendo tras la bajista.

"Que hice Mugi?" Ritsu dijo confundida, Mugi también lo había entendido pero lo ignoro

"No es nada, ya sabes la tarea es demasiada y Mio-chan ha estado muy estresada últimamente, por favor discúlpala" Mientras Mugi decía eso tomo las baquetas que estaban a un lado de Ritsu y las pudo en el sillón "Sera mejor que no uses estas por un rato" dijo refiriéndose a las baquetas

"Pero.. y el festival?¡"

"No te preocupes" una voz masculina se escucho, Ritsu dirigió sus ojos y sonrío al ver a su hermano con un regalo para ella "yo me encargo de todo, onne-chan"

MIO POV

Camine… mas rápido…mas rápido… no me di cuenta cuando empecé a correr tampoco me había dado cuenta como es que termine en los juegos infantiles, lo único que me importaba es que aun sentía ese dolor en el pecho

¿Qué me pasa?

"Mio-chan" escuche la voz de Yui, estaba frente a mi jadeando, seguramente cansada por correr … tampoco note si alguien me seguía

"Yui, que haces aquí?" Dije avergonzada

"Lo note .."

"A que te refieres?" intente mirar a otro lado ocultando mi sonrojo

"Note tu cara cuando Richan atrajo a Mugi-chan hacia ella"

"No seas idiota Yui, no tuve ninguna reacción…" de nuevo intente ocultarlo

"Te entiendo Mio-chan" dijo Yui, que acaso no escuchó lo que dije? Odio que me cambien el tema y lo sabe muy bien "Abecés cuando Azu-nyan te mira, hay una extraña chispa en sus ojos.. ella te admira, pero a mi solo me mira como si estuviera enojada…En mi pecho siento un dolor muy grande, una vez le pregunte a Ui que me pasaba y ella me dijo que cuando quieres a alguien demasiado cosas así suceden" me explico mientras con su mano acariciaba mi cabello, suspire, la verdad no la entendía muy bien

"No…no es eso" dije

"Mio-chan, la forma en que tu miras a Richan es especial. No importa cuantas veces te haga enojar al día tu siempre la miras con una sonrisa que solo ella recibe. Tu la quieres demasiado y ella te quiere a ti, pero temes perderla no es así?" Yui dijo… no se que le pasa el día de hoy, actúa tan... segura

"No, ella jamás me va a dejar atrás"

"Estoy segura que no lo hará, pero te da miedo pensar que tal vez Mugi-chan pueda llegar a ser alguien mas en el corazón de Richan "

"Yui.." me puse de pie "Ritsu y yo somos amigas, nada mas que eso. Estoy harta de que la gente confunda nuestra relación, yo…yo se que Ritsu es popular entre las chicas pero me molesta que todos insinúen que ella no sale con nadie por que somos novias.. no es así¡ Jamás lo será… yo soy una princesa… una princesa que espera por su Romeo… yo no soy como todas ustedes" Apretaba mi puño cada vez mas duro, recordaba cuando tenia 10 años y le dije a mi madre que me gustaba Ritsu

_Mio¡ Ritsu y tu ambas son unas princesas y las princesas deben de aguardar por Romeo, enamorarse de Julieta es algo prohibido._

Si, esas palabras se marcaron en mi cabeza, todos los días cuando me pregunto que seria de mi vida si Ritsu y yo fuéramos algo mas, esas palabras entran en mi cabeza y resuenan cada vez mas fuerte

"Mio.. no tiene nada de malo, el amor es amor, es algo muy común….. no elijes quien esta en tu corazón" Yui dijo poniéndose de pie y tomándome por los hombros

"IDIOTA¡" la empuje "Ritsu es mi mejor amiga¡ Mugi lo es también, sinceramente no me importaría si ellas salieran, es su vida y es su problema…" Luego de decir eso me aleje de ella lo mas rápido que pude.

A quien engaño. Realmente amo a Ritsu….

Pero…..

Nuestro amor es prohibido…

o-o-o-o-o-o

Hola a todos¡ soy yo de nuevo, espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, intente subir capitulo más rápido ^^ por favor dejen un review (es gratis XD)


	4. Chapter 4

RITSU POV

Habían pasado un par de días desde que desperté, los doctores me dieron de alta, así que regrese a la escuela. Mis padres ya habían regresado de su viaje, lo primero que hicieron fue organizar una cena con los Kotobuki para buscar una manera de financiar todo lo que habían echo por mi, pero como era de esperarse la respuesta de los padres de Mugi fue –no tienen que pagarnos por nada, lo hemos hecho porque Ritsu ya es parte de nuestra familia-.

Todo esto había sido un gesto muy amable por parte de la familia Kotobuki, en especial de Mugi quien paso su tiempo cuidándome personalmente.

"Ritsuuuu¡" escuche una voz llamando mi nombre, me gire con una sonrisa. Era Mio.. quien intentaba alcanzarme para que podamos dirigirnos a la escuela juntas. Deje de caminar mientras la observada correr hacia mi, hoy por fin me dirigía una sonrisa. Desde que desperté ella ha estado muy rara conmigo, pero por mas que lo hablaba con Mugi siempre llegábamos a la conclusión de que yo no había echo nada "Buenos días" me dijo con formalidad

"Buenas Mio-chan¡ Creo que te despertaste un poco tarde hoy" Dije, ambas comenzamos a caminar en camino hacia la escuela

"No es eso…. Es que…mi padre se va de viaje y lo despedí" me sonrió, Mio froto sus manos, su aliento blanco salía de su boca; El invierno esta iniciando.

"Oi Mio? Tienes frio?"

"Un poco, he olvidado mi chaqueta en la casa" Antes de que ella se pudiera dar cuenta tome su mano, se sonrojo pero yo solo reí "Que haces Ritsu?¡ la gente nos esta mirando" me reclamo

"Y? Yo no le tengo miedo al club de fans de Mio Akiyama, se me defender sola, ya sabes¡"

"Etto… Ritsu…" las mejillas e Mio se ponían cada vez mas rojas, que hermosa se ve de esa forma

"Mio… yo quería decirte que…..tu- tu te ves her-hermo….."

"CHICAAAAS¡" la voz de Yui rompió nuestro momento. Mio sin pensarlo soltó mi mano y les sonrió por otro lado yo intente sonreír pero solo pude lograr sentirme triste y mirar mi mano. Mio, Azusa y Yui comenzaron a hablar mientras caminaban, por alguna razón mis pies no. "Richan.. estas bien?" Mugi me llamo, su mano se poso sobre mi hombro mientras me dirigía una mirada muy preocupada.

"Estoy bien creo… hace frio, eso es lo que pasa" le di un sonrisa pero al parecer no la convenció, aun así tomo mi mano y seguimos caminando juntas.

"No creo que tengas frio Richan, tus manos están calientitas… yo creo que algo mas te molesta"

"Es Mio, ok?" dije sin mirarla, Mugi levanto la cabeza y miro hacia el frente donde estaban Azusa. Yui y Mio caminando juntas mientras conversaban animadamente

"De nuevo?... que sucede esta vez?" me pregunto

"Yo… yo no lo se, eso es lo que mas me molesta, cada vez que intento acercarme, ella se aleja aun mas. Me confunde sabes? No se que sucede" Dije, pero cuando Mugi estaba a punto de responder Yui se giro hacia nosotras y nos hizo una seña de que nos apuremos, pero Mugi sonrió y hizo un gesto de que no podíamos

"Todavía falta un rato, voy a llevar a Ritsu por un café, nos vemos en la escuela" Dijo Mugi, tomo mi brazo con la mano q tenia libre y me llevo por otro camino hacia la cafetería de su familia..

"No quieres irte con ellas?" le dije

"Solo quiero que te relajes un poco, no es bueno ir a la escuela triste"

"Esta bien…." Le sonreí y ella sonrió de regreso… pero después de unos segundos notamos lo cerca que nuestros rostros estaban así que ambas miramos a otro lado un tanto sonrojadas.

Después de tomar el café, fuimos a la escuela aun tomadas de la mano. Cuando llegamos y nos cambiamos de zapatos pensé en agradecerle a Mugi todo lo que ha hecho por mi… pero un gracias es insuficiente.

"Oi Mugi?" Dije, ella se giro y me sonrió muy dulcemente como ella siempre lo hace. Me acerque lentamente a ella y la tome por los hombros. Su cara se puso roja en un instante así que sin pensarlo, me puse de puntitas y le bese la frente "Gracias por todo Mugi" susurre cuando mis labios se separaron de su piel.

"N-no hay de que R-R-Richan"

MIO POV

"Me pregunto donde esta Richan.. yo quería enseñarle el nuevo juego que compre para mi celular" se quejo Yui dejando caer su cabeza en su mesa.

"Seguro se distrajeron por ahí…" animo Nodoka

"Esa idiota¡ no debería molestar a Mugi todo el tiempo… me gustaría saber donde están" dije un poco mas alto de lo habitual

"Akiyama san, Hirasawa san… puedo preguntar algo?" una pequeña voz me distrajo, en la puerta estaba una chica de segundo grado.. compañera de Azusa por lo que se.

"Claro claro¡ pasa" dijo Yui

"Si…con permiso" dijo mientras se acercaba a nosotras "Yo.. etto… soy…. Soy parte del club de fans de Tainaka san"

"Eso existe?¡" Dijo Yui burlándose

"Si, claro.. Ritsu senpai es muy popular, en especial entre las chicas… pero, eso no es lo que quiero preguntar" dijo muy sonrojada

"Vamos, no seas tímida" Nodoka dijo con una sonrisa

"Etto… es cierto el rumor de que.. Mugi senpai y Ritsu senpai están saliendo?"

"QUEEEE¡" Dijimos las 3 al mismo tiempo

"Etto.. algunas chicas del club las vieron esta mañana juntas en un café, y hmmm me mandaron esta foto hace un momento" nos mostro su celular. Casi me desmayo cuando vi que Ritsu tenia a Mugi entre sus brazos y le daba un beso en la frente, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo cambio de foto con su dedo "esta también me la enviaron" en la siguiente foto, estaban as dos caminando juntas, mientras se tomaban de la mano y Mugi abrazaba su brazo, ambas se miraban y sonreían… aparte su sonrojo se notaba a kilómetros de distancia. Me enfurecí en un momento… Esa.. ESA IDIOTA¡

"Richan y Mugi chan no han dicho nada.. lo mas probable es que no sea verdad" Yui aseguro con una sonrisa "pero si llego a saber algo yo te aviso ok?"

"E-esta bien… gracias por todo" se inclino y luego salió corriendo del salón

"Que extraño" dijo Nodoka

"Nunca lo pensé de ellas… pero se ven bien juntas no crees Mio chan?" Yui me provoco, ella de alguna forma sabe que me gusta Ritsu .. aunque nunca lo acepte, ella lo sabe, me conoce muy bien

"No lo creo.. y sinceramente no me importa.. me voy a mi asiento " dije decidida y me aleje . Pero en ese momento escuche esas risas tan familiares acercarse

"Buenos días¡" Mugi dijo alegremente, pero ni siquiera la mire

"Mioooo¡" Ritsu grito mientras corría hacia mi lugar "Mira, te compre tu cup cake favorito" me mostro un pequeño cup cake de fresa

"No lo quiero" dije girándome para ignorarla

"Vamos Mio, lo he comprado para ti.. se que lo quieres¡" dijo en un tono un poco cantado, como si se estuviese burlando de mi.

"TE DIJE QUE NO¡" grite al mismo tiempo que golpeaba su mano para que el cup cake saliera volando y se estrellara con el piso, todo el grupo me miro asustada, pero Ritsu solo sonrió

"Esta bien Mio" se movió de enfrente mío y se dirigió hacia su propio lugar, estoy enojada, lo se.. y al parecer todo el salón lo sabe.

Sawa-chan sensei, llego a la misma hora de siempre y la clase empezó como si nada hubiera pasado. De repente mientras yo estaba poniendo atenciona la explicación de Sawa-chan, me comenzó a vibrar el celular que estaba escondido en el estante debajo de mi escritorio, sin pensarlo lo tome y vi que era de Mugi

-**Creo que fuiste muy dura con Ritsu o.O deberías disculparte- **

Una risa sarcástica se escapo de mis labios, quien se cree que es para decirme que hacer?

**-Ritsu esta bien, no parece enojada ni nada-**

escribí el mensaje intentando no ser atrapada por Sawa-chan

**-bueno ,como tu quieras-**

Esa fue la contestación de Mugi, normalmente ella no es tan seca en sus mensajes, siempre los adorna con stickers y cosas así. Suspire y mire a Ritsu, su lugar es hasta el frente ya que normalmente se la pasa hablando con todos. Se ve normal, se ve aburrida como siempre, haciendo dibujitos al final de su cuaderno mientras lucha contra quedarse dormida…. No fui tan dura con ella como Mugi dice.. verdad?

"Akiyama san¡" una voz susurro mi nombre, gire mi cabeza y una de mis compañeras me entrego una nota color rosa, la acepte y le gradecí.. antes de abrirla la examine un poco y me di cuenta que estaba manchada en una esquina, tenia chocolate…

"Yui.." dije en voz baja mientras la abría

**-Se que estas celosa Mio chan, intenta no hacerlo tan obvio, aun no sabemos si es verdad o no pero si llega a ser verdad tenemos que apoyarlas aparte tu dijiste que Richan NO te gusta (si, claro :p) también fuiste muy dura con Richan cuando le aventaste el cup cake… me lo hubieras dado a mi si no lo querías -.-' Si quieres hablar un poco porque no vienes a mi casa a comer, Ui preparo sushi y Azu-nyan va a estar ahí ^^-**

El mensaje.. o mejor dicho carta de Yui me hizo sentí peor… Que me lo eche en cara Mugi pueden ser celos pero que me lo diga Yui, ya es que estoy mal¡ Uggh¡

Decidí no contestarle nada a Yui, de todas formas no tenia ningún sentido hacerlo, solo continúe escuchando la clase atentamente como normalmente lo hacia.

o-o-o-o-o

En el almuerzo todo fue 'normal' por así decirlo, como siempre Yui, Mugi, Nodoka y yo comimos juntas mientras Ritsu estaba platicando con diferentes grupos de niñas.

Mugi intentaba hablar conmigo como normalmente pero yo simplemente no podía, se siente extraño.. me siento traicionada. Mi mejor amiga y mi segunda mejor amiga pueden estar saliendo y ninguna de las dos me dijo….

"Ya regrese, de que me perdí?" La voz de Ritsu me saco de mis pensamientos, como siempre se sentó en el brazo de mi silla, me moví para alejarme de ella pero al parecer no le importo y continuo charlando.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mio-chan, quieres un poco más de te?" me ofreció Mugi con una sonrisa, le sonreí de regreso, el enojo ya se me había pasado.

"Estoy bien Mugi, gracias. Creo que es momento de ensayar un poco" Me puse de pie y fui a tomar a Elizabeth quien estaba recargada contra la pared

"Vamos Yui senpai, deja de dormir" Escuche decir a Azusa.

Todas fueron a tomar sus lugares. Practicar sin baterista es un poco complicado pero creo que Yui ha aprendido a guiarnos con el Ritmo.

"YA VOLVI¡" Una fuerte voz nos distrajo a todas de lo que hacíamos, Ritsu había entrado al salón del club, ella estaba en la enfermería para checar que sus heridas estuvieran sanando correctamente "OH¡ van a practicar… esperen un segundo " corrió a dejar su mochila y tomo sus baquetas con alegría para luego dirigirse detrás de su batería "1.. 2..3-" comenzó a contar pero la interrumpí

"Ritsu¡" dije con voz autoritaria y ella solo me sonrió

"Perdón Mio, todavía no acabas de afinar tu bajo?"

"No puedes tocar la batería aun, es una regla del doctor¡" mi voz era cada vez mas fuerte

"Que sabe el doctor de bateristas¡ Vamos Mio, las reglas se hicieron para romperse, y los bateristas se hicieron para tocar… o algo así" Bromeo y luego rio como usualmente lo hace. Cuando acabo de reír me miro y dijo "Mira, estoy bien" comenzó a tocar su batería rápidamente y muy fuerte…"UGH¡" se quejo, al mismo tiempo que su baqueta calló al suelo, como lo pensé, bastaron 5 segundos para que se lastimara

"Te lo dije¡" la regañe

"Solo estaba calentando… yo puedo tocar bien" dijo mientras recogía su baqueta, tomo asiento de nuevo detrás de su batería y se dispuso a tocar.

"ERES IDIOTA¡" le grite, todas giraron su cabeza y nos miraron asustadas

"Mande?" dijo Ritsu juguetona

"Eres idiota o eres sorda¡?... que parte de NO PUEDES TOCAR LA BATERIA no entiendes?, que acaso hablo en otro idioma?"

"Tranquila Mio-chuan¡ te entiendo perfectamente.." me dijo despreocupada

"UGH¡ sabes que odio que me digas así… quieres que te lo repita en ingles?... Oh no¡ no puedo¡ se me olvido que tu cerebro no te alcanza para entender una simple frase en ingles… Idiota¡" le dije sarcásticamente, pero a ella parecía no importarle, así que sin pensarlo le arrebate las baquetas y las lance contra la pared. El sonido de las baquetas golpeando la pared y luego el suelo produjo un eco muy incomodo en el salón del club "M-M-MALDITA SEA¡ ponme atención¡" grite

"Mio-chan…" la dulce voz de Mugo me llamo "cálmate por favor.."

"No te metas en lo que no te importa Mugi¡" le grite y la mire fulminante, en ese momento Ritsu se puso de pie muy enojada

"NO LE GRITES¡" dijo gritando

"Uyy si, ve y defiende a tu estúpida novia¡" reproche al mismo tiempo que ponía mi bajo en el suelo para poder confrontarla como es debido

"Que demonios pasa contigo hoy Mio?¡ estas enferma¡" dijo muy enojada acercándose a mi

"No pasa nada conmigo¡ Tu eres la idiota que no me deja en paz en ningún momento¡ UGHhhh… como desearía NO CONOCERTE¡" le grite justo enfrente de su rostro y luego la empuje….

"Sabes que Mio?" Dijo Ritsu sin mirarme mientras recogía las baquetas que estaban en el suelo

"Ahora que quieres?¡" dije

"Si tanto me odias y me quieres lejos de ti… búscate otra maldita baterista¡" sin que nadie lo esperase, tomo las baquetas por los dos extremos con sus manos y las rompió… el sonido del crujido retumbo en mis oídos y me hizo volver a la realidad…. En menos de un segundo escuche como las baquetas partidas a la mitad caían al suelo al mismo tiempo que Ritsu salía del salón del club enojada.

Ya era tarde para retractarme

"Richan…." Dijo Yui en una voz suave, dejo su guitarra e intento ir por ella pero antes de que pudiera salir la tome por la muñeca

"Déjala, ya se le pasara" dije fríamente, pero no me esperaba que Mugi también intentara seguir a Ritsu, traía ambas mochilas, la de ella y la de Ritsu, estaba a punto de correr cuando se giro y me dijo

"No puedo creer que hayas echo una cosa así…. " Y luego salió corriendo tras Ritsu azotando la puerta tras de ella.

o-o-o-o

Ok ok, gracias por esperar todos por otro capitulo de mi fic ^^espero que les haya gustado, díganme que piensan del fic y que les gustaría que llegara a pasar. … intentare escribir más rápido


	5. Chapter 5

Mugi salió del cuarto del club disparada, bajo las escaleras casi de un salto. Busco por cada rincón del colegio pero nada, sin señal de Ritsu… fue hacia la entrada principal y noto que el casillero de Ritsu estaba abierto, se acerco un poco más, los zapato s de la escuela no estaban, Mugi estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba manchada de sangre.

Mugi se preocupo de inmediato, sabia que Ritsu era fuerte pero al romper las baquetas se debió de haber lastimado o sus heridas se han de haber abierto, Mugi no sabia que hacer y solo corrió hacia sus pies la mandaron.

Busco cerca de la casa de Ritsu, termino en el parque donde Mio y Ritsu solían pasar las tardes.

RITSU POV

Y que hago ahora?¡ no puedo llegar a casa así, mi madre se va aponer como loca…tampoco me puedo quedar así, me arde demasiado.

Seguí sentada en el columpio donde siempre solía sentarme cuando era una niña, mi mochila esta tirada en el arenero, esta manchada de sangre.. al igual que mi uniforme… soy una tonta

"R-richan?" Una voz me llamo pero decidí no voltear, tal vez me deja sola "Richan…" cada vez se acercaba mas, baje mi cabeza para mirar al suelo pero me di cuenta que había alguien enfrente de mi, solo podía ver sus zapatos blancos

"Mugi que haces aquí?" pregunte, aun sin mirarla puedo saber que esos zapatos tan caros solo pertenecen a Mugi.

"Solo muéstrame tus manos.."me dijo firmemente, pero no hice caso solo sostuve el columpio mas fuerte "Ritsu, por favor" su voz sonaba desesperada así que le mostré mis manos muy lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de cuanta sangre estaba derramándose. Mugi tomo su bolso y saco una botella de agua, la puso en mis piernas mientras con las manos alzaba las mangas de mi uniforme, cuando termino volvió a tomar la botella de agua y la abrió "Estira tus brazos Ritsu" dijo, y yo seguí sus instrucciones… Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Mugi comenzó a echarle agua a mis manos

"ARDEEeee¡" Grite

"Ya lo se, pero tranquilízate" dijo muy segura de si misma, a ella no parecía importarle q su uniforme se estuviera mojando o que sus manos terminaran rojas por culpa de mi sangre, ella se veía tranquila y feliz .

Cerré mis ojos esperando a que el ardor terminara, después de unos minutos paró por fin. Volví a abrir mis ojos y Mugi me sonrió

"Todo esta bien ahora Richan, solo necesitas unas vendas.. ven vamos a la farmacia y luego te invito una taza de té" dijo

"Claro, pero no te preocupes yo pagare el té, ya has hecho suficiente por mi" dije mientras me ponía de pie, Mugi tomo mi mochila y sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar, la seguí. Caminamos juntas en silencio como si no supiéramos que decir pero aun así se sentía muy cómodo estar con ella. Cuando llegamos a la farmacia ella compro un par de vendas, justo al salir de la farmacia me las puso alrededor de mis manos, como si fuera una boxeadora o algo por el estilo.

No podía evitarlo, mis ojos solo querían mirar a mi rubia amiga, ella es tan.. linda…. Si claro que lo es¡ sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio le dan un toque de realeza, sus manos so tan delicadas y tibias, se siente reconfortante.

"Richan?.." la voz de Mugi me saco de mis pensamientos

"Ehh.. perdón¡" dije sin pensar, sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron

"Te decía que ya todo esta listo" se separo un poco de mi

"Oh.. claro.. gracias Mugi" sonreí

o-o-o-o-o

Fuimos a una tienda de dulces en vez de ir por un té, tomamos asiento en un parque que estaba cerca de la tienda y comenzamos a hablar

"Hm masi que el festival es pasado mañana…" dije mientras comía otro chocolate

"Si, mañana iremos a practicar en el escenario toda la tarde… vendrás verdad?" dijo Mugi, yo reí un poco sarcástica para luego responder

"No creo que necesiten de mi, ya tienen a mi hermano no?"

"Pero.. te necesitamos¡ vamos a cantar Tsubasa wo Kudasai, tu voz es necesaria, aparte no podemos presentarnos sin ti" Explico seria

"Ya veremos que pasa mañana Mugi, por ahora solo disfrutemos de este momento okay?"

o-o-o-o-o

MIO POV (al otro día)

Espere por 20 minutos por Ritsu por la mañana pero nunca llego, ni siquiera me envio un mensaje de texto diciendo que ya se le había echo tarde.. nada, nada de nada.

Cuando llegue a la escuela lo primero que hice fue ir al salón del club para dejar a Elizabeth. Cuando abrí la puerta vi a Yui y Azusa platicando "Buenos días" salude

"Buenos días senpai, estas un poco tarde el día de hoy " Azusa me saludo

"Donde esta Richan?" dijo Yui mientras movía su cabeza para buscarla

"Lo mismo me pregunto yo.. ah¡ Ritsu a veces se queda dormida, de seguro esta corriendo hacia la escuela en este momento" bromee mientras dejaba a Elizabeth.

"Ya lo creo¡…Oh¡ a que hora llegara Satoshi? Ya quiero verlo de nuevo¡" Azusa se sonrojo un poco mientras hablaba, Yui la miro de manera sospechosa por unos segundos y yo solo reí

"Que quieres decir con eso Azu-nyan.. que pasa con ese sonrojo?" Yui dijo seria con las manos en su cintura

"Si Azusa… que pasa con ese sonrojo¡ no me digas que…." Antes de que acabara de decir algo Azusa me interrumpió

"No¡ Yui senpai, Mio senpai… no es que me guste ni nada" dijo mientras tomaba sus manos "es solo que es muy lindo… como Ritsu senpai¡" rio muy nerviosa

"Mas te vale que no lo mires tanto… tus ojos solo me pertenecen a mi Azu-nyan" Yui dijo muy segura de si misma al mismo tiempo que la atraía para abrazarla

"Senpai¡ que cosas dices" se quejo nuestra guitarrista, mientras las miraba no podía evitar sonreír, sus interacciones son muy cariñosas para ser solo amigas.

"Buenos días¡" escuchamos a alguien decir al mismo tiempo que se abría la puerta, es Mugi "Me quede dormida esta mañana, me tuve que venir en limosina… lo siento por la tardanza, se que prometimos practicar… lo siento" se disculpo mientras iba a dejar su teclado.

"No es tu culpa Mugi, yo también llegue tarde" le sonreí, supongo que ella piensa que estoy enojada con ella pero ayer comprendí que no puedo simplemente enojarme con alguien que no tiene la culpa.

"Hmm donde esta Richan?" Mugi busco con la cabeza

"No lo se, por eso mismo llegue tarde.. me quede esperando por ella" Explique pero cuando voltee a ver a Mugi me di cuenta que las baquetas rotas de Ritsu seguían en el suelo, me siento mal, por mi culpa Ritsu rompió sus baquetas, solo porque no pude controlar mis celos….

"Estas preocupada por Ritsu?" la voz de Mugi me saco de mis pensamientos

"Que?.. no¡" dije muy nerviosa

"Has estado mirando las baquetas de Richan por al menos 5 minutos… seguro que quieres saber si esta bien" insistió Mugi, no dije nada pero ella sonrió victoriosa "Ella esta bien, se lastimo las manos pero le puse unas vendas.. no te preocupes ella esta bien, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella" explico

"Lo hare en el almuerzo, mejor vámonos a clase"

-o-o-o-o-o

"Creo que Ritsu no va a venir hoy…" dije para mi misma cuando la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, pensé que ella iba a llegar al menos para la segunda hora pero nunca apareció, ni siquiera contesto los mensajes que le enviamos todas, no tiene ningún pretexto para no hacerlo¡ su celular es nuevo.. no se pudo haber descompuesto¡

"Mio chan, tenemos que practicar… vienes?" Mugi de nuevo me sace de mis pensamientos, sin contestar tome mis cosas y las seguí hacia el salón de club.

Ya que estábamos ahí Mugi comenzó a servir el te, 5 tazas como siempre, luego comenzó a repartirlas "Oh¡ creo que le he servido una a Ritsu también" rio un poco, estaba a punto de vaciar el te en la tetera cuando escuchamos la puerta abrirse.

"Disculpen la tardanza" una voz masculina nos distrajo a todos.

"Satoshi kun¡" la voz aguda de Azusa nos asusto a todas, la pequeña guitarrista corrió a abrazar al menor de los Tainaka.

"Oh.. hola Azusa¡" dijo un poco nervioso

"Azu-nyan¡ que crees que haces¡" Yui se paro de su lugar y alejo a su gatita de Satoshi

"Yo.. hmm… lamento haberme tardado, onne-chan no quería traerme" rio nervioso al mismo tiempo que entraba a la sala del club "Oh¡ tienen te y pastel….puedo?" dijo embobado.. típico adolescente que prefiere la comida sobre las mujeres haha¡

"Si adelante.." Mugi dijo sin darle mucha importancia "Por cierto dijiste que tu hermana te trajo?"

"Oh si, ella esta sentada en las escaleras….." después de decir eso comenzó a comer… ella esta afuera? Y porque no entra?...

"Creo que iré por ella…" dije mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida pero de repente sentí una mano tomar mi muñeca, cuando me gire vi a Azusa quien me miraba apenada

"C-creo que seria mejor si Mugi senpai va por ella" dijo, mire a Yui y ella me miro como diciéndome 'Azusa tiene razón' después de eso mire a Mugi quien me dio una sonrisa apenada y salió por Ritsu

Que pasa con todas ahora? Creen que no soy lo suficientemente buena para animar a mi mejor amiga?¡


	6. Chapter 6

RITSU POV

Me quede sentada en las escaleras mirando el cielo a través de la ventana, doy si que es un buen día para tocar¡ Es una lastima que yo no pueda hacerlo. Tome aire mientras peinaba mi cabello, esta mañana no había tenido ganas de mi habitual diadema amarilla, solo deje mi cabello caer naturalmente, de cualquier forma me gusta atraer las miradas de la gente… aceptémoslo, yo saque los buenos genes de la familia.

"R-richan..?" Escuche la voz de Mugi pero no me moleste en voltear a verla, solo abrase mis rodillas mas hacia mi, sus pasos se fueron acercando y pronto comenzó a bajar las escaleras, cuando menos lo note ya estaba sentada junto a mi "Bonito día no lo crees?" comenzó a sacar la platica, no pude evitar el sonreír, simplemente escuchar su melodiosa voz me relaja y me hace sentir mejor.

"Si es un buen día… un buen día para practicar un poco haha¡" trate de reírme pero es obvio que estoy forzándolo, creo que Mugi se dio cuenta

"Estas bien? Te duele la mano?..." dijo mientras tomaba mi mano con la suya haciéndome sentir calor rodear mi cuerpo en un segundo "Hoy te ves diferente" dijo sin mirarme

"Oh, es que no me quise poner mi diademas porque-…" me corto

"No me refiero a eso, estaba hablando de tu actitud Richan" rio un poco nerviosa

"Es porque no puedo tocar la batería con ustedes, me gustaría poder ayudarlas…" dije muy triste

"Te necesitamos Ritsu, no solo para que toques la batería también necesitamos tu voz para las canciones pero en especial te necesitamos porque eres la que nos hace sonreír, tu eres la líder que nos motiva y que siempre tiene algo que decir. Todas te extrañamos Ritsu, te queremos de vuelta… no has sido la misma desde el accidente y eso no solo te afecta a ti sino que nos afecta a todas¡ Necesitamos que tu estés ahí para apoyarnos… Y.. y-yo también te necesito.. m-m-mas que a n-nadie" La voz de Mugi se volvió baja, casi un suspiro pero pude sentí cada palabra y cada sonido que ella produjo. Su cara estaba escondida, mirando hacia sus piernas para que yo no notara ese sonrojo tan lindo de sus mejillas, antes de que ella se pusiera de pie para huir la rodee con mi brazo, atrayéndola mas a mi, ella a pesar de que es mas fuerte que yo dejo que yo hiciera lo que quisiera, acerque su cuerpo cada vez mas al mío, su cabeza quedo casi debajo de la mía y sus manos sostenían mi playera con fuerza, como si fueran imanes mis labios se acercaron a su cabeza y plantee un tierno beso en su frente.

"Mugi…gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, eres una persona que enserio sabe como hacerme sentir mejor, te diría que eres mi princesa pero a una princesa la tengo que proteger y tu eres la que me protege a mi… no se como poner en una palabra lo que tu eres para mi así que solo te diré que…." Tome su mano y la puse contra mi pecho "Mi corazón late de esta forma solo cuando estoy contigo, es como si tu fueras un tranquilizante que me hace ser feliz y olvidarme de mis problemas…..Yo… Yo te qui-.."

.

.

.

.

"Mugi, Ritsu… estamos a punto de comenzar¡" La voz de Mio me tomo e sorpresa, gire un poco mi cuerpo para mirarla, se ve furiosa, su cara esta de un tono de rojo que jamás había visto en mi vida, si que asusta¡

"Y-ya vamos para allá Mio-chan" Mugi dj muy nerviosa, soltó mi playera y se movió de mi lado pero no soltó mi mano en ningún momento, cuando ella se puso de pie me sonrío un poco sonrojada y me hizo una seña con la cabeza para que nos fuéramos, le sonreí mientras me ponía de pie yo también para comenzar a subir las escaleras de nuevo.

Al lado de la puerta del club estaba Mio esperando a que entráramos, su mirada me fulmino pero en vez de notarme asustada le sonreí.

"Hablaremos en la noche esta bien?" dijo con un tono suave en mi oído. Mugi soltó mi mano para entrar al salón del club, cuando las puertas se abrieron vi a todos ya listos para iniciar, hasta Sawa-chan estaba ahí preparando los últimos detalles de los trajes que nos había echo.

"Siento la tardanza…" dije avergonzada mientras hacia una reverencia

"RIIIIICHAAAAAN¡" esa voz aguda grito mi nombre, abrió los brazos para recibir una brazo pero lo que recibí fue una tacleada, Yui y yo caímos al suelo pero ella estaba aferrada a mi "Me sentía tan sola¡ nadie comprende mis bromas mas que tú¡" dijo con un tono juguetón

"Yui senpai¡ deja a Ritsu senpai en paz.. la lastimas¡" Regaño Azusa mientras yo intentaba no reírme como loca… dios¡ extrañaba momentos como estos.

"Si Yui, creo que seria mejor que te pusieras de pie" Sawa-chan dijo, la cara de Yui de pronto se volvió pálida y muy asustada miro por encima de su hombro.

"S-Sawa-chan.. cuando llegaste aquí?¡" Dijo Yui con voz temblorosa

"Llegue hace un rato hehe¡" Sawa-chan hizo una expresión 'linda' mientras Yui derrotada dejo caer su cabeza al lado de mi hombro… si también extrañaba estos momentos haha…

o-o-o-o-o

Varias horas pasaron, Ensañamos un buen rato juntas pero mientras ellas y mi hermano se tomaban un descanso para tomar el te, yo fui con Sawa-chan al salón que esta al lado para afinar mi voz un poco mas, Sawa-chan tomo asiento en el banco frente al piano mientras yo me pare a un lado intentando igualar el sonido de cada tecla

"Hmm Ritsu?" dijo Sawa-chan cuando deje de cantar

"Me esta saliendo horrible verdad?" dije en un tono burlón

"No¡ esta perfecto… solo quiero hablar contigo un rato, como amigas mas que como alumna y maestra" explico al mismo tiempo que bajaba la tapa de las teclas.

"Esta bien Sawa-chan, que sucede?... tu novio te quiere pedir matrimonio huh?" me burle mientras me recargaba un poco mas en el piano, la expresión que tenia Sawa-chan me dijo que no era momento de estar jugando, sus manos estaban recargadas sobre la tapa del piano pero su vista estaba perdida, como si estuviera soñando despierta "Es-estas bien?" dije algo preocupada

"Ritsu, debes mantener todo lo que digamos en un secreto, de acuerdo?"

"Si¡ claro, cuenta conmigo" dije sin pensar, pero claro que dije la verdad. De nuevo hubo un silencio incomodo pero después de unos segundos Sawa-chan hablo de nuevo

"Tu piensas que yo soy solo tu maestra o también me consideras una amiga?" dijo muy lento

"Te considero una de mis mejores amigas, puedes ser unos cuantos años mayor que nosotras pero tu nos comprendes y siempre estas para ayudarnos, pero claro.. dentro de un salón de clases eres mi maestra" trate de sonar lo mas madura posible frente a ella

"Ya veo… Y que crees que las demás piensen de mi?.. que crees que Mugi-chan piense de mi?" esa pregunta me dejo fuera de lugar en un segundo, pero decidí contestarle

"Ella… te admira.. no, creo que ella te quiere mas que a una maestra y tal vez un poco mas que a una amiga, desde el primer año siempre ha tenido esa sonrisa tonta y rubor en sus mejillas cada vez que te ve…. Entiendes a lo que me refiero verdad?" Dije lentamente

"Si, lo entiendo" dijo, con su mano quito un mechón de pelo de su rostro y luego se giro a mirarme

"Tu… que piensas de ella Ritsu, te gusta?" Cuando pregunto eso sentí un golpe en mi estomago y luego un vacío impresionante

"La quiero mucho, es muy especial para mi… no puedo negar que es hermosa y que me cuida todo el tiempo… pero yo.. yo no lo se aun, me gusta alguien mas pero no se si eso es un sentimiento del pasado o aun sigue ahí" le explique

"es Mio verdad?"

"Puede ser…." Dije lentamente… si, ella lo adivino, me gusta Mio desde el ultimo grado de la primaria pero siempre fue un secreto

"Ritsu.. el amor no es algo de lo que te deberías sentirte avergonzada, no importa si ambas son mujeres y tampoco importa si…" suspiro "si ella es menor que tu..o si es tu alumna " de nuevo suspiro " o tu mejor amiga o tal vez una desconocida, el amor es amor esta bien?" sonrío, yo dije que si con la cabeza "Entonces creo que deberíamos irnos con las demás, unas cuantas horas y podremos irnos a casa" se puso de pie y estiro su cuerpo, seguramente esta mas cansada que nadie aquí, ella parte de atender al club de música ligera también es maestra de ultimo grado.. de seguro debe ser cansado

"De acuerdo" dije y la seguí fuera del salón. Cuando entramos al salón del club todos estaban tomando una taza de te, hasta mi hermano que estaba muy feliz sentado en mi lugar "Oye enano, quítate de mi asiento¡" dije sonriente mientras me acercaba a el, hizo una mueca pero al final se puso de pie tomado su plato con pastel y galletas para irse al sillón. Tome mi asiento y sonreí, un sentimiento de familiaridad me invadió, ya se que hago lo mismo todos los días pero últimamente me siento tan distanciada del club y en especial de Mio.

o-o-o-o-o

Las cinco estamos caminando de regreso a casa, Yui, Azusa y Mio venían caminando unos pasos frente a Mugi y a mi, veníamos caminando muy juntas nadie podía notar que nos estábamos tomando de la mano, todo parecía tan normal como siempre, hasta Mio actuaba como normalmente es.

Cuando llegamos al cruce donde se separaban nuestros caminos solté la mano de Mugi y le sonreí, ella devolvió la sonrisa y me hizo una seña dándome a entender que me enviaría un mensaje luego.

"Nos vemos mañana temprano¡" dijo Yui muy exaltada

"Solo no olvides tu guitarra esta vez" me burle.

"No te preocupes¡" me dijo y luego se echo a correr tras Mugi y Azusa.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y luego Mio comenzó a caminar así que la seguí

"Mio…" la llame "No querías hablar conmigo?"

"Hmm si.." dijo y de nuevo se volvió a callar, camine un poco mas rápido y me puse enfrente de ella para detenerla

"Entonces? No vamos a hablar?"

"Baka¡ y que crees que estamos haciendo" se rio un poco mientras empujaba mi hombro y luego seguía caminando "Yo…hmm me disculpo por haber estado actuando tan infantil últimamente y por haberte tratado tan mal" Mio dijo lentamente, su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo, esto debe de ser vergonzoso para ella, nunca le ha gustado pedir disculpas

"No te preocupes, ya sabes que contigo jamás me he enojado¡ Por algo eres mi mejor amiga no?" me reí

"Si, lo supuse….hmm hablando de amistad.. yo.. bueno.. tu y Mugi… que pasa entre ustedes?" esa pregunta hizo que me congelara, no exteriormente, sino internamente¡ es como si mi cerebro hubiera decidido tomarse unas vacaciones pagadas

"Hmm Que?" fue lo único que pude decir, perfecto¡ ahora Mio va a sospechar

"Si¡ porque últimamente Mugi y tu son tan unidas¡….. de echo se ha creado un rumor de que ustedes dos están en una relación" me platico como si fuera lo mas común del mundo. Todavía ni siquiera he pensado en salir con Mugi y ya hay rumores¡

"Los rumores son rumores Mio, Mugi es mi amiga y la quiero mucho, ella cuida de mi y yo cuido de ella, no te preocupes Mio¡" dije

"Esta bien" se detuvo en seco "Nos vemos mañana temprano, no llegues tarde por favor y dile a Satoshi que no olvide las baquetas" Luego me dio un pequeño beso en el cachete y se fue hacia la puerta de su casa. Ni siquiera había notado que ya estábamos frente a su casa.

Suspire al mismo tiempo que sostenía mi pecho, por un momento Mio me atrapa¡ Pero ya no hay de que preocuparme, sonreí y corrí hacia mi casa.

MIO POV

"Como te fue en la escuela Mio…. Mio?" mi madre me saludo pero en vez de responder subí las escaleras corriendo y llorando, entre a mi cuarto y cerré la puerta con seguro.

"Baka' Ritsu¡" Grite, no puedo creer que me este mintiendo…

Actúa como si todo estuviera normal pero realmente no lo esta¡ Como puede decirme que entre ella y Mugi no hay nada?¡

Yo escuche todo lo que le dijo en las escaleras, yo vi como la beso en la frente y como Mugi se aferraba a ella.

También note como caminaron de la mano todo el camino a casa y como intercambiaban miradas sospechosas.

Y por supuesto que note cuando Mugi le dijo que le enviaría un mensaje¡

Yo no soy idiota¡ Yo creí que Ritsu y yo éramos mejores amigas y que siempre nos contaríamos todo lo que nos sucediera pero al parecer ella ya encontró a otra¡

.

.

.

.

Pero creo que lo que mas me duele es que yo la amo y a ella no le importa

-o-o-o-o

Bueno aquí esta otro cap, perdón si es muy corto pero no puedo escribir mas¡ dejen un comentario por favor


End file.
